happyappyfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Appy Blogs on Crack
(This story is meant to be taken as a joke) April 17th, 3000 Hi, my name is Bill, I am making this blog to research a show called Happy Appy which aired on Noggin around I don't remember. So how did I find out about this show? Well it happened because of this incident that happened yesterday, I got bored of searching How To Get Free Robux tutorials on my laptop, so I decided to go out for a walk, but when I opened by front door to leave, a skeleton was right there, dancing like an idiot, it did a little break dancing which I found cool, but I got bored so I punched the skeleton into a trillion pieces, I then cleaned up the mess in like 2 nanoseconds and went on with my day. While walking, a man teleported right in front of me, he had a gas mask with red eyes, an overcoat, some jeans and boots, he gave me a box and screamed "WATCH ALL OF THESE EPISODES SO I CAN STALK YOU AND HOPEFULLY KILL YOU" but I'm like fuck that and threw the box to the nearest fire and called 911 because the guy looked crazy, then an ambulance came and took the guy away, and I continued with my day. I then got bored so I went back to my house, but when I got to my house, the exact same dancing skeleton was there, trying to fight me, I got bored again so I punched the skeleton into 1 centillion pieces, and cleaned up the mess in 19 nanoseconds. Today for some reason when I woke up, I saw the exact same box the schizophrenic guy gave me yesterday on top of my laptop, I decided to open it because I'm so bored that I actually would wanna die, and I saw a DVD and a note, on the note it said Here are some episodes of a show that aired on noggin called Happy Appy. I suggest you watch all of them, Happy Appy is an amazing show! I obviously knew he was lying when saying Happy Appy was an amazing show, because on the back it had a picture of Happy Appy and he looked so stupid, he was a red 3D apple with freaky ass eyes, red arms, a green mouth and a stick shoved up his ass. Today I have watched all of the episodes, there was a total of 5 episodes, their wasn't an intro for any of them, but maybe I can look that up on Google sometime, just not now cause I'm lazy. The first episode was called "Fun Land", it featured Happy Appy getting high on drugs and smoking a tun of weed, he is then in a place called Fun Land, like the title suggests, and to his point of view it's paradise, when in reality, he's just causing a riot, in the end of the episode Happy stops hallucinating, and is seen going to jail. The second episode was called "Happy in Jail", it features Happy Appy in jail, and is also being put through a lot of work, and some kids are trying to break Happy out, at the end, the kids accomplish getting Happy out, and Happy thanks them. The third episode was called "Tsar Bomba", it features Happy Appy next to a hydrogen bomb nicknamed Tsar Bomba, which was a real bomb. Happy the begins to talk about Tsar Bomba, like it being the most powerful nuclear weapon ever invented blah blah science science science that sorta stuff. In the end, Happy is riding Tsar Bomba screaming like an idiot, but before Tsar Bomba hits the ground, the episode ends. The fourth episode was called "Happy's Original Vacation", it features Happy Appy traveling to The Bikini Bottom, but once he gets there, he drowns, and the rest of the episode is of Happy's dead body floating next to that island above The Bikini Bottom. The fifth and final episode was called "Everyone Dies" which reminded me of that story Patrick once told to Spongebob called the ugly barnacle. In this episode, it's just Happy Appy killing everyone on the planet, it was also sped up. I find these episodes really weird and also kinda stupid, and once I finished all the episodes, I saw outta my window the schizophrenic guy holding a sign that said "My Name is Freddrick Gorgote", but I didn't need anymore My Name Is Jeff references today, so I went to McDonalds, oh yeah for some reason once I walked outta my house Freddrick was no where to be seen. I'm currently at my local McDonalds eating a Big Mac, there's this crazy guy demanding the cashiers for something called Szechuan Sauce, now he's on the floor screaming "I'm Pickle Rick", now he's running like Sonic outta the restaurant. Anyways, I'm gonna make more posts about this strange Happy Appy show, and I'll try to stay as active as I can, so don't expect me going anywhere soon. April 18th, 3000 This blog is now over, when I woke up and went for my morning walk, that damn ass skeleton had a knife and stabbed me 18 duooctogintillion times with it, I'm dead now. Category:Fanon Category:Shitposts